Resource management is achieved in a cellular network through an inter-relation of a base station (BS) association problem of a user (or terminal), a user selection problem, and a problem of determining transmit power of a BS. In a broad sense, the resource management has a purpose of maximizing a utility of all network users or to maximize a fairness and a network capability. A user-BS association program has been researched to achieve this purpose, and there have been many researches on problems for determining a user and transmit power in every slot. However, as a technique such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) or the like has recently been applied to a cellular network, a great number of subchannels and subcarriers are used, and as a result, a technique for achieving the broad sense purpose of the network requires a feedback of a great channel gain.
That is, a resource management method under the present cellular network system has to transmit a great amount of feedback information from a terminal to a BS, which increases a great complexity of calculation amount in the BS.